


Fuck the Cards, I'm Iron Man

by melonbutterfly



Series: Stranger Things Have Happened [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Tony acting like an entitled ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is <em>such</em> an asshole. Loki's loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Cards, I'm Iron Man

"Have fun," Loki says, kissing Tony on the lips and ignoring Potts's frown; it's not as if a simple kiss is going to ruin the make-up job she did on Tony. "Don't do anything crazy."

As intended, that makes Tony laugh; with a wink and a wave he lets himself be whisked off to his press conference. With him, all the other people excepting Potts exit as well, but that's normal. Loki actually expected Potts to leave as well, but she remains for some reason.

A moment later, her motives become clear as she turns to him, arms crossed, and says, "He tried to kill himself because of you." It's an accusation and she doesn't even pretend it's not.

Hiding the impact those words have on him, Loki raises an eyebrow. "Did he really?" It's not like it's that far-fetched, but Tony has only directly tried to kill himself once, when he was thirteen. Arguably some other events of his life may count as some form of attempted suicide, but the point is very difficult to argue with Tony and Loki does believe there is a distinction. But that's not actually why he's skeptical; he's absolutely sure that JARVIS would have alerted him if Tony had almost died at any point.

"He ended up in hospital twice because of alcohol poisoning in the month after your break-up, and more than once he passed out from circulatory collapse."

Loki narrows his eyes. "And of course, you think this is my fault."

"That should be obvious," Potts bites out.

She doesn't like when he's with Tony, she doesn't like when he breaks up with Tony… there really isn't anything he can do right in her eyes. Not that he's surprised or even disappointed, but the irrationality annoys him. "I think it's time you internalize the fact that Tony is a grown, adult man who is responsible for his own decisions and actions."

"And I suppose you are completely innocent," she sneers.

Loki shakes his head and turns away. "I really don't know what you want from me." He focuses on the TV screen just as Tony walks onto the stage.

"How about if you were a good influence on Tony?"

"Tony is responsible for himself," Loki repeats. "And I'm not going to take responsibility for him. Besides, it seems like he cleaned himself up all by himself." He can't even put to words how proud he is of Tony for living through what he went through and coming out on top at the other end. Of course there are problems, nightmares, new issues Tony has, but that really doesn't matter. Fuck, Tony is gorgeous, and Loki really doesn't know how he managed to live without him for so long. He's so damn glad Tony took him back.

"He's doing okay now," Potts says, "But what about the next time you have a fight?"

It's inevitable that time will come but Loki still doesn't like how Potts refers to it, as if it's par for the course. Keeping his eyes on Tony fumbling through some words – Tony really does a lot better without cards – Loki replies calmly, "I'm sure we'll deal with whatever conflicts that may arise like adults."

Potts snorts derisively. "Because you have such a brilliant track record of that."

With this, too, she isn't entirely wrong, but again Loki doesn't like the careless, derisive way she says it. Like they're a train wreck, and they might have been at times, but it's really not that bad. Besides, in the two years apart they both have changed. They're different now, so their relationship is as well.

He ignores her, focus fully on the TV screen, and he catches the moment Tony decides to let the cards be cards, fuck all, he's awesome and everybody oughta know it. His face goes entirely still and Loki can practically read his thoughts, and then Tony looks up and says, "I am Iron Man."

All hell breaks loose outside, and Potts growls and immediately leaves the room, probably to emergency conference battle strategy for the future with Agent Coulson. Loki stares at the TV while Tony gets hustled away and then Rhodey tries to do damage control, completely futile an effort, of course.

A moment later Tony strides into the room, followed by a throng of distressed people including Potts and Coulson. He grins at Loki, exhilarated, and sweeps him into a passionate kiss. Loki laughs into it, curling his fingers in Tony's neck, and loves how Tony ignores everyone who tries to catch his attention. "That was amazing, babe."

Tony laughs, carding his fingers through Loki's hair and glances at Potts who's saying with a sharp voice, "That really wasn't, Tony, what happened to the plan? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I really don't feel like starting up a stupid game of hide and seek with the press that will inevitably end with my cover being blown," Tony says and kisses Loki again, softer now, thumb sliding gently over Loki's cheek. Loki really does not mind being used to make a point, not if it happens in such a pleasant, even sweet way.

"That was unwise, Mr. Stark," Coulson says, but he sounds resigned in that bland way of his.

"Mhm, maybe," Tony murmurs against Loki's lips. "Cheeseburgers?"

"Not that stupid Burger King crap you like," Loki postulates.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Fine, we can do McDonald's."

"Tony!" Potts hisses. "We need to discuss this!"

"Nah, Pepper, not now, I have a date." With an obnoxious wink, Tony takes Loki's hand and pulls him away.


End file.
